Entrapment
by LaurenMichelle125
Summary: Oh What A Tangeled Web We Weave When First We Practice To Decive.SasuIno
1. A Suspect

**.:Entrapment:.**

Authoress: LollipopBaby125

Pairing: Sasuke/Ino

Summary: When a priceless masterpiece is stolen all evidence points toward the biggest thief of all time. So what happens when he meets the insurance agencies most cunning –and seductive- investigator?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yamanaka Ino stared at the computer screen. She couldn't help but jump when she heard a voice behind her.

"So, you get here at 7a.m, you work until 10, you eat lunch at the park by yourself, you have no friends in the office-"

"Well, haven't you been paying attention" Ino said as she turned her chair around to face the man.

"I'm worried about you." He confessed.

"Maybe I like being alone," She said as she directed her attention back to the computer screen. "Maybe I'm getting over someone."

"Well, you know what they say, 'Nothing gets you over the last one, like the next one.'" The man said as Ino turned around with a smile on her face.

"Is this your way of asking me out, Shikamaru? Huh?" She asked.

"Well, um… not if you're going to say no." He said as Ino laughed softly.

"You may be right" He said as he dropped a file on her desk. "He was here this week."

"He flew back to Tokyo this morning?" She said a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"I think we should send a couple of guys after him. Ya know, see what he's up to." Shikamaru said as Ino chuckled.

"I know this guy." Ino said.

"Do you?" he retorted.

"Yeah!" Shikamaru sighed at her answer.

"I remember when I was in the bureau. We sent a couple of guys after him-"

"I know, I know. They disappeared. I know the story." She said.

"And these were both good agents." Shikamaru said.

"They were, also, both men." Ino replied. Shikamaru sighed as he looked down.

"What are you using as bait?" He asked.

"The one thing I know he wants." She said as she handed him a nearby magazine. Shikamaru studied the cover. A gold ancient Chinese mask was on the cover.

"Why not the Mona Lisa?" He asked as he set the magazine down.

Ino shrugged. "Our guy likes a challenge." She responded as Shikamaru looked at her.

"Come on." She pleaded. Shikamaru sighed again for the fourth time.

"I want this back." He said as he put a gun on top on the magazine.

Hihi!

I couldn't update the other stories cuz im on a time limit so gotta go a quick preview of the next chapter.

**Rule #1: Never carry a gun. If you carry a gun, you may be tempted to use it.**

**I have a proposition for you.**

**If I don't like your answers you're going out the window**

**Rule #2: Never trust a naked woman.**


	2. First We Try, then We Trust

**.:Entrapment:.**

Authoress: LollipopBaby125

Pairing: Sasuke/Ino

Summary: When a priceless masterpiece is stolen all evidence points toward the biggest thief of all time. So what happens when he meets the insurance agencies most cunning –and seductive- investigator?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Entrapment plot line.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2- First We Try, Then we Trust

Ino sighed as she looked out her car window to see a dark haired man, about 20 years old, looking up at a tall building. Ino watched him go into the building. She sighed and turned as she grabbed her iced coffee from the dash board. About 2 hours had passed and Ino had finished her iced coffee and an apple. Ino set the apple down on the dash board. She sat there for a minute.

'When is he going to come out?!' She thought as she immediately heard the buildings alarm sound.

Ino watched as people shuffled out of the building. Ino quickly got out of her car to see the Uchiha turn around the block and out of her sight.

------------

Ino switched on the light of the hotel room as she took another bite out of the pizza in her hand. Inos eyes widened as she noticed that her suit case was missing. She set her purse down on the bed and ran over to the dresser and opened it. Nothing. She opened up all of the drawers to find nothing in any of them. Ino ran a pale hand through her blonde hair.

"Shit" She whispered.

------

Ino slept peacefully in the bed. The gun that Shikamaru gave her was under her pillow. Her eyes opened slightly when she heard a creek. Her hand slowly made its way toward under her pillow. She darted up grabbing the pillow to see that the gun was missing. She turned her head around to see a man sitting in the chair by the bed.

"Rule number one: Never carry a gun. If you carry a gun you might be tempted to use it." He said in a calm voice as he twirled the gun in his hands.

"What are you doing here?" Ino asked as she looked at the man that was hidden in the shadows. She couldn't see him, but she knew very well who it was.

"I'm going to ask you some questions," He said "and if I don't like your answers you're going out the window." It was crystal clear to Ino that the Uchiha had threatened people many times before.

"Why are you following me?" He asked her. "I have proposition for you." She answered.

"How do I know you're not a cop?" He asked the blonde woman in the bed.

"I-I don't know, you're just going to have to trust me." She said feeling a bit uneasy with a master thief in her room.

"Rule number two," He said a hint of amusement in his voice. "Never trust a naked woman."

Ino turned a shade of red as she grabbed the covers wrapping them around her chest.

"Some one stole my bags. I have nothing to sleep in." she answered.

"Really?" he said in a voice as if he was mocking Ino. "Its amazing what's getting stole these past few days." Ino could hear the smirk on his face. "Your bags-"

"That Rembrandt." Ino finished. The man grunted as he continued.

"That Rembrandt." He said "And is this, your proposition?" He asked as he held up the magazine Ino had shown Shikamaru only a day before.

"Mm-hm." She answered. "I don't think it's for sale." He said as he studied the cover.

"It's not. I'm going to steal it." She replied

"From Bedford Palace?" He asked slightly amazed by this woman's daring personality. "That's a really well guarded place." He told her as he set the magazine down.

"Yea. By its own random access security code, changed daily, to which I have the key." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Well, good for you." He said

"But I need your help." She said quickly. "I can't get in and out by myself. I've already got a buyer that's going to give me forty million for it." She told him.

"I have no reason to believe a word you've told me." He said coldly, getting up from the chair and turning to the window.

"But you want to." Ino said as she laid down on the bed she was still tired, it was only 4am.

"And why is that?" He asked her as he turned to look at her.

"Because you want the mask." She answered simply. Ino watched as the man sighed. He looked down for a second and then back at the blonde.

"First we try, then we trust." Ino blinked not getting what he was saying.

"Meaning what?" Ino asked him.

"Meaning meet me by the hotel at nine o'clock," He paused for a moment and smirked. "Preferably dressed."

Ino blushed.

"But how will I know you'll be there?" She asked him.

"If I tell you I'll be there I'll be there. I'm never late. If I'm late, it's because I'm dead." He told her.

"Whose hotel? Yours or mine?" She asked him.

"Sasuke?" She said.

"Sasuke?!" She said louder.

Ino leaned over and flicked on the lamp next to her bed to see an empty hotel room. She sighed as she buried her face in her hands.

----

Okai! Okai! Guess wat! I wrote this in my note book and it used up 4 pages. I know what ur thinking "ONLY 4 PAGES!" No I originally planed this chapter to be longer in my note book its actually 9 pages long. But I thought it would probably be better to leave the car chase out of this chapter. WHOOPS I've said too much! Okai PREVIEW!

**Where's the money?**

**I broke it!**

**I'm sorry! I–ah!**

**Sasuke! Look what you've done to this beautiful car!**

**This is entrapment!**

**No actually its blackmail.**


End file.
